Honesty, or How the Brown Trench Coat Came to Be
by Shards of Jade
Summary: In "Turn of the Rogue" in Season 1, Rogue wears a brown trenchcoat. Why is this? Read and find out... ;) p.s. not really pg-13. just want to be safe


Hey everyone! I was watching "Turn of the Rogue" from Season 1 last Saturday, and I noticed that throughout the show Rogue was wearing a brown trench coat. Well, as I am a dedicated Marvel fan, when I saw "brown trench coat" I thought "Remy," so I decided to write a little vignette about why she's wearing it. I figured that they know each other and fell so hard in love that they got together and now Remy is living in New York. I might write how they go together later if enough interest arises. ::hinthintnudgenudgewinkwink:: :) 

Disclaimer: Do I own them? AH DON'T THINK SO!!

Honesty, or How the Brown Trench Coat Came into Being

"Hello? Can Ah speak ta Remy please?" Rogue tapped the edge of her pencil against the pay phone as she waited for her boyfriend to pick up. 

"Ello? Dis be Remy." 

"Oh, Remy! Ah'm jus' one of ya're biggest fans! Ah dream of ya every night an' during the day an'…"

"Bonjour Rogue," Remy chuckled on the other line. "Now what does ma cherie want?" 

"Whatd'ya mean what do Ah want? Ah jus' called ta say hey before Ah go work out." 

"…"

"Remy?" 

"Jus' gett'n a mental image of chère work'n out, dat's all. Mmm."

"Ya're such ah…ah…"

"Stud? Hotty? Hunk o' burn'n amour?"

"Idiot." 

"Aww, cherie. Now y'hurt Remy's feel'ns. He got a boo-boo sur ma coeur maintenant." (*on my heart now*)

"If ya can be here in fahve minutes, Ah'll kiss it," Rogue whispered seductively over the phone.

"Remy be half an hour from ton école, mais if he hurries, he can be dere in about fifteen." (*your school, but*)

"Then hurry, ya big lug." 

"Usual spot?"

"Usual spot."

"Au revoir ma cherie."

"Bye Remy." Rogue hung up the phone and sighed. "Fifteen minutes befoh yoah in mah arms again." She checked her watch. "Oh crap! Ah'm late!" She picked up her book-bag and ran to the wrestling room to begin her workout before Mystique came to check on her. 

* * *

She buried her head in her hands. "Why would anyone want ta kill me?" 

Two arms wrapped around her and a head nuzzled her neck over her hair. "Remy don' have any idea, mais he'll do evert'ing ta protect de one he loves." 

"Don't sneak up on me lahke that! Especially not now!"

Remy flinched at her erratic behavior. "Que se passait?" (*What happened?*)

"Ah learned that those guys that attacked me befoh, thah X-Freaks, had ah simulation where they tried ta kill me." 

"Que? Remy'll pop dem one good."

"All of them?" Rogue asked leaning into his frame. 

"Ev'ry last one. Espec'lly dat Summers one dat takes an interest in y'." 

Rogue tensed. "What d'ya mean?"

"Remy's no fool. He knows when another guy be interested in his femme."

"Remy…" Rogue warned. 

"He also knows when his femme show some interest back," he whispered deadpanned. 

Rogue whirled around in his arms, making their faces dangerously close. "Ah don't believe ya Remy! Ya can't be jealous of Scott! He's thah enemy! Ah've never had any feelings for him whatsoever!"

Remy stared at her hard, trying to make her squirm, but she stared right back. Finally he relented. "Kay, cherie. But don' forget: y'got Remy's couer in your hands. Don' hurt it."

"Ah would never," she claimed resolutely. 

He smiled at her sincere assertion. His smile quickly metamorphosed into an impish grin. "Now how about dat kiss ya promised ol' Remy here?" 

She gave him a sly grin of her own. "Oh yeah, how could Ah fohget?" 

* * *

"Rogue? Rogue? Now where could she be? Rogue?"

"Crap! Mystique's com'n! She can't see ya!" Rogue whispered to Remy as she started to get off of him. Remy, however, did not particularly like the fact that his hot girlfriend, who a moment ago was doing wonderful things with her tongue and his nipple through his shirt, was now pulling away. 

"Rogue," he whined, "Remy Junior'll be upset if y'don' finish."

"Remy Junior'll jus' have ta deal or else he'll be completely removed by ah very over-protective surrogate mother. And what's with Remy Junior? Ah thought ya called him Little Remy?"

"Little Remy gave dah wrong impression."

Rogue giggled and pushed herself completely off him. "Go," she whispered. 

"Remy'll hide, but he won't leave." And with that, he climbed up the nearest tree just before Mystique found Rogue. 

"Rogue? I've been looking everywhere for you. Suddenly an opening came up for the geology trip, and I think it would be most beneficial for you to go." 

Rogue looked at her trainer confused. "Opened up? Meaning ya kicked someone off?"

"Well, yes. But I'm sure Jean Grey won't mind." Raven smiled her sinister grin as Rogue caught on.

"Kay, sure. Let me jus' get mah stuff." 

"Very well. The bus will be waiting in the front. Good luck, Rogue."

"Thanks, ma'am." 

As soon as Mystique left, Remy jumped down from the tree. "So, does Chère's 'stuff' include Remy?" 

Rogue shot him a look. "Ya know ya can't come. Ya can't spy on me like you've been doi'n at school."

Remy chuckled nervously. "Y' found out 'bout dat?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Mysterious explosion at Scott's desk after our Shakespeare project?"

Remy grinned. "He was gett'n too involved in dat project. Jus' want'd t' give him a lesson he'd never f'rget." 

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways, cuz he likes 'Little Miss Perfect' Grey," Rogue mocked. 

"Who happens not t'be goin' on dis trip." Remy's face darkened. 

"Ya're fohgett'n that Ah'm 'The Untouchable.' Remember; I've got thah whole 'skin of death' thing." 

"Dat didn' stop us." 

Rogue bit her lip and looked up into his red-on-black eyes. "Then ya're just gunna have ta trust me. Ah love YA, Remy, not Scott. In fact, Ah'm pretty much hating Scott at this point. Nothing's gunna happen. Ah promise."

Remy sighed, defeated. "If Remy can' go wit' y', at least take his trench coat t'remember him by. An' give Scott a smirk f'r me when y'see him."

"Will do. Bye Rem." 

"Until we meet again ma cherie."

He put the coat on her shoulders, and she kissed his mouth through her gloved hand. Then she turned around and left willing herself not to turn back. 

* * *

"So, what happened on de trip an' why did ya ask me ta meet y'here?" 

They were outside the institute grounds, seeking refuge from the snow in a small abandoned shack that was probably once used for gardening. 

Rogue sighed and looked up into Remy's eyes. "Remy, things changed--Ah changed--during this trip. Ah, Ah live here now." 

Remy stared at her in disbelief, then hurt, then anger. "Remy see how it goes. Knew Summers would win y'over. Didn't t'ink y'would break up wit me dis fast, t'ough."

"No, Remy! Ya don't understand! Ah'm NOT break'n up with ya. Ah still love ya. Ah just switched sides. Ah touched Mystique…learned things…she, she only used me for her own selfish purposes. She…she's mah mother, Remy. Mah REAL mother." Her resolution to refrain from crying failed, and she broke down. 

"Oh, cherie. Come 'ere. Remy be sorry. Don' worry. Ev'ryt'ing'll be okay." Remy pulled her into an embrace trying to take away all the pain, yet knowing he was failing miserably. 

She pushed away from him and refused to meet his glance. "That's not all Remy. You were right about Scott. Ah did have feelings for him, but they're nothing compared ta what Ah feel foh ya. Ah learned on this trip that Ah just repressed them, thinking they'd go away if Ah did, but Ah learned that they would only go away when Ah became honest with myself. And Ah did, and they're gone, and now Ah'm telling you because Ah want to be honest with everyone Ah care about, especially you."

"Dat be a lot of information t' stomach Cherie. But Remy be glad dat y' let go of y'r feelings f'r Summers. And no matter what tries t' come b'tween us, we won't let it. Remy love ya cherie, remember dat."

"Ah will. Je t'aime aussi, Remy. Je t'aime aussi." 

Finis. 


End file.
